


Café Gem

by Lineonad



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Barista is a big shipper, Do you want a cup of cappuccino?, F/F, I don't know what I'm doing, I need sleep, I'll add more characters later, I'm a lazy writer, Most of them haven't appeared yet in the anime, Would you like to have a nice cup of hot coffee?, cafe worker is lonely, quarantine is making me crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lineonad/pseuds/Lineonad
Summary: Just a normal cafe worker serving drinks to magical girls.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka, Akino Kaede/Minami Rena, Alina Gray/Misono Karin, Ami Ria/Kozue Mayu, Awane Kokoro/Kagami Masara, Ayano Rika/Isuzu Ren, Kure Kirika/Mikuni Oriko, Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko, Nanami Yachiyo/Tamaki Iroha, Shinobu Akira/Tokiwa Nanaka, Togame Momoko/Yakumo Mitama, Ultimate Madoka/Homucifer
Comments: 19
Kudos: 19





	1. Late Night Cappuccino

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been posting cause my phone fell oofff

Day 1:First Day of the job  
I've just started my new job in Kamihama city. If you're wondering what my job is well I am a cafe worker. I'm the only cafe worker in this cafe and it's hard to get the orders out. Honestly, I don't know what's so special about this place. I only took the job because I was looking for money and I wanted to have free drinks. My boss said that this cafe was a special place, something that I don't understand since I'm still young. They said just wait and see and so I did. I don't know what's gonna happen but I have a feeling it's gonna be weird. I don't know. My gut tells me this job is gonna be fun but another part tells me that the boss just said that to make me feel excited but it was actually a normal job. 

.................  
Bico stared at the door, waiting for a customer to come. This morning a lot of people came in and Bico had to multi task since she was the only one working there. She wondered why she was the only one there, who knows? Maybe other people didn't like to be a barista or work in a cafe or they already found another job. Either way, she was the only one in shop and she had nothing to do but sit and wait for a customer.

It was almost 9 pm, 2 more hours before the cafe closes. Why would the shop open until 11 pm? No one would come, that was what Bico thought as she closed her eyes and sighed. Who would come in this hour? It was already late and most of the people in the area are mostly in their homes having dinner with their families or themselves. Well if you have a pet you weren't technically alone in your house. Some of them must have finished their dinner and are preparing for bed. If they weren't preparing for bed then they must have been already asleep. If they weren't, then some of them are doing things that Bico would probably guess as homework or work or a movie marathon. Lucky them.

The bell rang, signaling to the young cafe worker that someone had come in. It was weird, it was almost closing time. Who would come in at this house. Bico opened one of her eyes, wondering who came in. They widen their eyes and took a step back. What the heck?

A halbert, and a bloody one. The first thought in Bico's mind was that she was gonna get killed. Fear washed over her in seconds and every part of her told her to run. Her legs froze, preventing her from running.This isn't real right? She must have drunk a lot of drinks and they were making her see things. Yeah that's it, she had taken a few shots of that new liquor that the boss gave her. She must be drunk or she must be dreaming, there was no way someone would wield a bloody halbert. The person, a girl, stood staring at Bico. She was shorter than Bico by 3 inches, and she was slim. Bico must have guessed she worked out a lot, judging by her body type she must have exercise 2 or 3 times in the gym. Her long blue hair matched her blue eyes and she had a calm expression on her face. It scared Bico. How was this woman so calm when she was holding a bloody Halbert?

"Yachiyo you shouldn't scare her." Bico snapped out of her thoughts. Another girl, shorter than the blue-haired, smiled at Bico. She had pale pink hair and pink eyes. Bico wanted to return the smile but when she saw the crossbow attached to her arm, her face paled. What?!

"A-are you gonna kill me?" Bico managed to say. Her legs shook from under her and her instincts told her to run and get out of the shop. The two shared a glance and laughed. Bico thought they were gonna kill her until the shorter one shook her head. "No, we aren't are gonna kill you. You must be the new worker, our friend told us that you'd be working today and we heard you make good drinks." Bico raised an eyebrow, fear was replaced with confusion and multiple questions raced through her mind.

"Friend?"  
"Aah yes you're boss."  
"I see....."  
"Do you know why you're the only one working in this cafe?"  
"No." Bico answered her with the shake of her head. "I have no idea actually."  
The shorter girl grabbed the taller girl's hand and took her to the counter. They took a seat and the shorter girl gave Bico a smile. "Do you know why the shop closes so late?" Again, Bico shook her head. "It's because it's not a normal cafe. It operates in the morning as a normal cafe but at night magical girls come here for a drink or two or to eat some desserts." Bico blinked at her. Magical girls? What?

"Magical girls?" The girl nodded, she pulled out a gem. Bico stared at it for a second before shaking her head. She must have had a lot of shots and the alcohol was taking in. Damn boss, giving her a bottle of wine to drink in the first day of the job. 

"Are you real?" That was a dumb question and Bico regretted saying it. The shorter one was about to open her mouth to speak when the taller one spoke up. "We are real. You don't believe us, do you?" Bico shook her head slowly. "It's a lot to take in. Magical girls. Ya know." 

The taller one sighed. "Anyways we would like one cappuccino and-" She turned to the shorter one and smiled. "What would you like love? This one is on me."

All thoughts of the halbert and crossbow were long gone in Bico's mind. They were replaced with this sentence: Sana all nay love life. The shorter one smiled, they were still holding hands which made the sentence scream in Bico's head: Sana all nay love life.

"I would like what she's having." Bico nodded and gave them both a smile. "Alright love birds I'm going to give your orders in just a minute."

.............................  
Bico handed them their drinks with a smile on her face. "Here are your drinks I hope you enjoy them."  
"Thank you...um..."  
"Bico. Bico Cortado."  
"Thank you Bico."  
"It's no problem miss."

Bico glanced at the clock, it was already 9 pm. She glanced at them then at the clock then back at them. "If you don't mind me asking but what are you doing this late?" Bico asked them. "It's pretty late for a date, don't you think?"  
"Magical girls have duties." Yachiyo, Bico think that was her name, told her as she took a sip of her drink. "It's hard to explain." Bico nodded, she understood what Yachiyo said and she didn't want to hear about it. It's not that she hated magical girls, it's just that she doesn't want her head to be filled with questions. "So...." Bico had to change the topic. "How long have you two been dating?" 

"Is that obvious?" Really? Bico nodded slowly. It was really obvious. They way they flirted with each other when Bico was making their drinks to the way they glance at each other was, so it was pretty obvious. Very obvious. "2 months." Yachiyo answered Bico's question. She tucked a strand of hair from the shorter girl's face before placing both of her hands on the girl's face. "Iroha you got a bit of a stain on your cheek. Let me get that for you."

Bico glanced at the clock as Iroha giggled. "Oh I didn't notice that. Thanks Yachiyo." Iroha gave Yachiyo a warm smile. Bico thought of making a fanfic about those two at home, it looks like she has a new ship to ship. "Well thank you for the drinks, Bico." Handing her the yen, the two stood up and waved her goodbye. "Keep the change." Bico watched them go until they were no longer in sight.  
She looked down at the yen and smiled. "I think I'm gonna like this job afterall."

Cappuccino :  
Is an espresso-based coffee drink that originated in Italy and is traditionally prepared with steam milk foam. 

.................................

I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD HAHAHAHAHA. The reason why I haven't been uploading 'cause my phone screen died 2 times lmao. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you in the next one.  
I'll be picking a random ao3 user or reader to be in one of the chapters! That's all for today!

Note:  
Sana all- is a bilingual phrase (Filipino and English) used by Filipinos to hope (sana) that someday everyone or “all” would be in the same situation that you're wishing for.


	2. Who needs hot coco when you have a fiery crush?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK

Day 2: Second Day of the job  
Okay. I finally get it now. The reason why the shop was open until 11 pm and the reason why I was the only worker in the cafe are connected. The answer to bot of my questions was Magical Girls. It was strange, I must have been drunk that night but it felt too real. Maybe it was real. So I tried searching magical girls in the web and nothing popped up. Maybe no one knows about them but me. Well, either way, I have to prepare for my job. Who knows who might come in next  
.................................................................  
Sighing, Bico propped her elbow on the counter and rested her chin on the palm of her hand. It was already late, the sunset was a few minutes ago and the moon rose over the mountains when the sun descended. She wondered if those two would come here, they looked like regular customers. They probably were regular customers, judging by how they didn't look at the menu, Bico could tell they come here a lot. 

The sound of drizzling hit Bico's ears, her eyes stared outside the window where little droplets of water pounded at the glass. Her eyes looked tired as she watched the droplets of water race each other. The bell chimed, a customer was here. Well it was no surprise, it was raining and people don't like to be drench, let alone catch a cold.

The first thought that popped into Bico mind was the two customers from the previous night. Iroha and Yachiyo. But to her surprise, it wasn't them. Like before, the magical girl was holding a weapon only this time it wasn't bloody and it wasn't a halbert nor a crossbow. It was a huge sword.  
"I knew we should have brought an umbrella."  
"Ara,Ara~ now that wouldn't be no fun at all, now would it be?"  
” "You might catch a cold for goodness sake."  
"Ohh are you worried about me? Aww you're to sweet Momoko. I'm starting to think you have a little crush on me."  
"N-no I don't”

The way the blonde spoke made Bico raised an eyebrow. The blonde’s face was turning red, and she had guessed it was because she may have a crush on her companion. Watching the two bicker, Bico couldn't help but snicker. The blonde’s face was already red and the silver-haired girl was giggling. 'Teasing.' A common event for friends or for lovers, mostly used in high school or elementary. “Oh you miss be the new employee. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance .” The silver haired girl waved at Bico with a warm smile. “My name's Mitama and this cutie beside me is Momoko."  
"It's a pleasure to meet the both of you." Bico nodded at them."What would you like me to serve you today?"  
"Well I would li-"  
"We'll have two hot cocos please."  
"What has gotten into you Momoko? You've been weird since this morning."  
"N-nothing."  


Bico raised an eyebrow as Momoko shifted her feet. Yup, her guess was right. As the two head towards their seats, the only thought in Bico’s mind was: This girl hella gay.

"So would you both like hot cocos or-"  
"We would love to have hot cocos."  
"Alright. Please take a seat. Your drinks will be served shortly."

Bico turned and as she headed into the kitchen, she could felt the awkwardness in the atmosphere. Sighing in relief, she shook her shoulders to release the stress from her back. Well, it was time to make their hot cocos.

The rain was still pouring outside as Bico made their hot cocos. “It’s really going down.” Watching the rain beat down on the ground, Bico couldn’t help but express a sigh. Cold. She was gonna get cold and wet if the rain didn’t stop. After the hot cocos we’re finished, and the smell of melted hot chocolate filled the air. Bico took the two cups of steaming hot chocolate to the 2 customers. “Here you go two hot cocos.” Bico placed the white cups on the table and gave them a big smile. “I hope you enjoy them.”

“Thank you. This smells delicious”  
“You’re welcome. I hope you enjoy them.”  
“Oh may I use your bathroom?”  
“Sure it’s right over there.”  
“Thank you.”

Mitama left her seat and went to the bathroom. She turned and gave a smile,”Momoko don’t drink the coffee without me.” She said those words before winking at the now blushing Momoko and entering the bathroom. As soon as the door closed, the blonde turned and grabbed Bico’s arm. “Hey I need you to help me!” Momoko half-hissed and half-whispered to a shocked Bico. “H-huh?” It took a few seconds before Bico realized what the blonde said. She stared at her, shocked and wide eyed. What did she just said?

“Look I asked her to hang out with me today because I wanted to confess to her.” Momoko told Bico before glancing at the bathroom door. She turned her gaze back at Bico who could only nod her head. To be honest, she didn’t know a thing about confessing. She only knew how to create drinks, bake sweets, and serve orders to the customers. Bico leaned against the table,” “To be honest with you Momoko, I don’t know how to confess. But maybe just tell your feelings to her. I think it will go well.”

“That’s insane.” Momoko crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. “She doesn’t like me.”

“Well it might go well.” Bico rested her arm on the table, her chin resting in the palm of her hand. “So tell me, Momoko. What do you like about Mitama?”

Momoko hesitated, Bico saw a flash of shock in her eyes. After a few moments of silence, Momoko sighed and stared into the cup of steaming hot coco. She picked it up and smiled, “She’s really beautiful and cute. I think she is one of the most beautiful girls in Kamihama city, scratch that. She’s the most beautiful girl in this city.”

“Go on”

“She can be sometimes a trickster but that’s what I loved about her, she always helps people sometimes even tricking them. But she helps them anyways. Heck I still remember the time when Iroha came to her shop for the first time. She’s always cheery and every time I see her smile my heart beats fast.”

“I see.”

“I really want to marry her one day.” Momoko sipped on the hot coco before shaking her head. “But I don’t think she likes me.”

“Aww Momoko is that why you were acting strange this morning~” Momoko jumped in her seat. Mitama giggled as she approached their seat, a playfully smile fixated on her face. “I didn’t know you had feelings for me. Oh Momoko you sneaky charmer~”

Momoko, whose face was turning very red, avoided Mitama’s gaze. “Ha? What? Wait huh?” She turned too Bico, her eyes wide with shock. Bico shrugged her shoulders,”I had nothing to do with this.” 

Before anyone could knew it, Mitama gave Momoko a small kiss on the cheek. Momoko stuttered, before falling on to her seat. “Oh may she seemed to stop working.” Mitama turned to Bico, smiled, and clasped her hands together. “Anyways Bico, thank you for helping my dear Momoko. I had a feeling she was going to confess something.”

“Um .....no problem?”

“And oh don’t worry about it. I can handle her. Here’s some yen. You should go home by now.” Mitama carried the fainted Momoko before heading towards the door. She flashed another smile at Bico before waving with her free hand. “ See you soon Bico and thank you for the drink.”

They left and as the door shut closed, the sound of the rain stopped. Bico stood there, glanced at the yen in her hand and turned towards the cashier. That was a little bit to weird.


End file.
